Si tu Supieras-
by Julie Beckett
Summary: Pequeño Resumen: es AU (Universo Alternativo), Alex Romero conoce a Norma Calhoun, y se enamora de ella, pero el problema es que ella está por casarse con Sam Bates quien resulta ser uno de los mejores amigos de Alex.


Tu te Mueres por dejarla, Yo me muero por tenerla **Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para mi versión, ya que Bates Motel con ese final tan abrupto me rompió el corazón.. *Normero Feelings***

 **Pequeño Resumen: es AU (Universo Alternativo), Alex Romero conoce a Norma Calhoun, y se enamora de ella, pero el problema es que ella está por casarse con Sam Bates quien resulta ser uno de los mejores amigos de Alex. Mi Primer fic Normero, hace banda que no escribo nada. Asique disculpen los errores de narración y algún error ortográfico.. Si les gusta lo sigo.**

Alex Romero, un Hombre Simple, quien estaba pronto a asumir de Comisario del pequeño pueblo White Pine Bay tenía un problema, conoció a la nueva novia de su amigo Sam. El se iba a casar con ella y la había embarazado, ellos se veían como una familia feliz pero la verdad saldría a la luz. Alex ya sabía que sentía algo por ella, su nombre era Norma Calhoun. Esa mujer quien tenía un pasado no muy lindo de recordar, esa Mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella confiaba en Alex y le contaba todo lo que pasaba con Sam, pero le mentía cuando el le preguntaba si Sam la golpeaba. Pero Alex sabía, él se daba cuenta, además Que Sam siempre le contaba a Alex que ya no la quería que cuando le hacía el amor en otra pensaba, entonces Alex se retorcía de bronca.

Era un Día cualquiera Alex salía de su trabajo y cuando se disponía a subir a su auto, la vio venir hacia el.

Ella traía al pequeño Norman en sus brazos, El Niño tan solo tenía 6 meses y su Madre se veía cansada y con algunos machucones que Alex los vio inmediatamente y que no quería ignorar aunque sabía que ella le iba a mentir.

N.- Alex! Tienes un minuto.

A.- sí claro, que pasó Norma?

N.- no es nada, Has visto a Sam?

A.- no, no lo eh visto desde ayer..

N.- Alex, el está agresivo.. Que le está pasando? Ya no es el mismo.

A.- siempre fue alcoholico.. Es adicto a los bares .. No entiendo como una mujer como tú.. Termina con el.. Que te pasó Norma?

N.- tú no sabes nada Alex! Mi vida siempre fue un desastre y lo sigue siendo.

A.- él te hizo eso? (Pasando su dedo por donde tenía machucado ella)

N.- (suspiro, y tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta dijo) me golpee en el baño, soy torpe ya sabes cómo soy.

A.- también sabes que no te creo..

N.- Alex no es problema tuyo .. Solo déjalo, tengo que irme nos vemos.

A.- Norma.. (Pero ella ya se había apurado y cruzó la calle.)

Más tarde ese mismo día Alex se encontraba en el mismo bar de siempre donde cada vez que tenía el día libre le gustaba pasar el tiempo, tras un par de copas del mejor whisky alguien palmeo su espalda era Sam Bates.

S.- como te encuentas Alex?

A.- bien Sam y tú? No deberías estar en tu casa con tu familia?

S.- Alex.. No empieces

A.- lo correcto sería que estuvieses en tu casa y que trataras mejor a tu esposa

S.- Alex cuál es tu problema?

A.- nada Sam, solo estoy cansado de ver cómo haces sufrir a Norma

S.- es lo que se merece, sabes muy bien que eso y más se merece esa puta (en ese momento Alex se levantó de su silla y le propinó un golpe fuerte a Sam en la cara)

Pero qué rayos te pasa Alex? Acaso deseas a esa puta?

A.- no la llames más así, ella es una gran mujer no merece que la trates así. (Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Sam tendido en el suelo)

Un rato más tarde cuando Sam Bates regreso a su casa, Norma se encontraba descansando en el sillón y Norman dormía en su habitación.

N.- Sam! (Miro que la nariz de su marido sangraba y se sobresaltó) que pasó?

S.- como que pasó? Seguramente tú ya lo sabías zorra! (Agarrándola de los pelos) como pudiste ? Te estás revolcando con mi amigo? (Golpeándola contra la pared)

N.- (llorando) no sé de qué me hablas Sam!

S.- no me mientas zorra! (La volvió a golpear fuerte contra la pared y luego salió golpeando la puerta.

Norma llorando sólo atinó a buscar el teléfono y llamar a Alex.

Menos de 15 minutos pasaron y Alex entro a la casa de los Bates encontrando a Norma tirada en el piso llorando.

A.- (con el corazón en la boca se agachó y la tomo entre sus brazos) que pasó Norma?

N.- vino con la nariz rota y me dijo que como podía traicionarlo contigo.. Esta loco me golpeó me insulto y se fue.

A.- no debí haberle pegado. Es mi culpa.

N.- siempre tiene una excusa para pegarme y insultarme no es tu culpa Alex.

A.- norman se encuentra bien?

N.- sí está durmiendo en su habitación

A.- está bien voy a subir a buscarlo y los dos se vienen conmigo okay.

Norma asintió con la cabeza, dos minutos después Alex bajo con Norman en sus brazos y ayudó a Norma a levantarse.

A.- tendrías que llevar algo de ropa y lo que es necesario no?

N.- sí Alex tengo una maleta escondida en mi habitación. Ya había pensado en escapar algunas veces antes.

A.- está bien..

Norma subió hacia su habitación a buscar dicha valija y bajo en 1 minuto y los tres se fueron.

Más tarde en casa de Alex.

A.- deberías hacerle una denuncia

N.- no puedo Alex el té va a denunciar por haberle pegado en un bar, y más si sabe que estoy acá.

A.- yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase Norma, lo prometo.

N.- lo sé, gracias Alex.

A.- donde está Dylan?

N.- con su padre..

A.- bien. Cuando nos desliguemos de Sam podrás recuperar a tu hijo.

N.- no sé si él va a querer verme, siento que él me odia.

A.- nadie podría odiarte Norma y menos tu hijo.

Dicho esto Norma se acercó a Alex como buscando su boca, pero el bajo la mirada y solo la abrazo.


End file.
